


Will you fill me with babes?

by Ktspree13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Babies, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breeding, Come Inflation, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Mpreg, Nipple Piercings, POV Alternating, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Protective Parents, Vaginal Sex, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: Loki's name day ceremony quickly went from celebration to curse as a unique gift was bestowed upon them.  A gift so troubling their parents signed a treaty with Asgard.  Thus began a seventeen year engagement to the one person who could fulfill their needs.  Being married to a fertility god wasn't all bad, Loki supposed.  Join us for a frollicking romp through Loki's childhood, from coming to live on Asgard to their wedding night, all the way through their long, fulfilling pregnancy and beyond.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 249
Collections: Thorki Baby Bang 2020





	Will you fill me with babes?

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh, you guysssssss! I can't tell you how much this took to get done. Ugh. I was working on it all the way until 1am this morning. :P But I can't tell you how much it meant to be part of the big bang in the year of our thorki 2020. :D <3 The fic was actually inspired by FiveStillAlive's [Snake and Scale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891834). :D You *should* check it out (because it's awesome), but the two fics are barely similar, lol.
> 
> Thank you so much to my amazing alpha, beta, and cheerreaders! TheAngryKimchi, saltandlimes, TJC2009. I was soooo grateful for all of your comments and looking over everything. <3 <3 <3
> 
> I was paired up with [Moonpop](https://twitter.com/thekushikatsu) for the art component of this fic and the fanmix is embedded below. :D I hope you all enjoy the soundtrack for this fic. :D
> 
> There's a lot of art that also inspired me for this fic. Please check out the below:  
> [Art by @gegegensnkn](https://twitter.com/gegegensnkn/status/1102820979833634816/photo/2)  
> This pic had a lot to do with inspiring this fic and DEFINITELY inspired Angrboda's character in this fic. [Art by jawbone-violin](https://mpregloki.tumblr.com/post/68486078130/jawbone-violin-pregnant-harem-loki-and-harem)  
> These next two images also helped shape Loki's look in this fic, a LOT. Sadly, I can no longer find the images on nanihoosartblog, but I hope it's ok to put here regardless. [Art by nanihoosartblog #1](https://cdn.punux.com/content/00/28/10/19/09/screenshot/c17166c404ce065f3123f78dd0833734/nanihoosartblog%20-%2001_1602624450_16026244509611.jpg) and [Art by nanihoosartblog #2](https://cdn.punux.com/content/00/28/10/19/09/screenshot/c17166c404ce065f3123f78dd0833734/nanihoosartblog%20-%2002_1602624500_16026245005191.jpg).  
> This last pic makes me think of Loki hearing or feeling his children's heartbeats inside him for the first time: [Art by ranlae.](https://www.deviantart.com/ranlae/art/Jotun-504511154)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and if you have a moment, let me know your thoughts! :D

_To their illustrious majesty, Laufey-King of Jotunheim,_

__

__

_We have heard of the birth of your youngest child and of the curse placed upon them at their naming ceremony. We would firstly congratulate you on such happy news. What a joyous occasion to welcome another child into your world. They are so beauteous and wonderful, with such a refreshing look on life. We are, ourselves, unable to have more, but the child we do have is such a constant blessing._

_I am secondly so saddened to hear about Loki’s naming ceremony. I know it is an important custom among your people and each year gifts are bestowed upon each child. It seems with the gift Loki received also comes a curse to find the *right* life partner who may properly gift them, in return, with what they will need. As a parent, myself, I cannot imagine the fear this has placed on you._

_It is with this in mind that I hope my letter brings some kind of solution and peace to you all._

_My son, Thor, was born with a unique gift, as well. He was named a god of fertility in addition to the storm. With this knowledge, I am confident he would be a perfect match for Loki, given the particular need with which they have been blessed. Just being together may even quell the fever inside your child as they grow._

_I cannot say this with perfect confidence, but were you to consider our son for a match with your youngest, know that Asgard would be most honored and I would be more than delighted to help raise Loki, as is befitting a prince._

_Should this letter be of interest, I am sure there will be many to follow between us. I am ever at your assistance in this matter. It would be a great complement for my son to have a betrothed with a real need of his life-giving nature._

_Ever Yours,_

_Frigg Fjörgynnsdottir of Asgard_

***

_To her majesty, the queen, Frigga of Asgard,_

__

__

_We were very grateful to receive your glad tidings and felicitations. Farbauti and I have been bustling about all year trying to keep up with such a wee one as Loki has turned out to be. I admit, I was surprised to receive your letter considering our two peoples are usually too incompatible in size to truly mate with one another. But perhaps you have also heard the rumors that my child is really quite small in comparison to the rest of our kin. It is yet one more reason I have had to worry over what I have deemed to be my last child. We were not sure he would survive to see his name day._

_It is also with these heavy concerns in mind that Farbauti and I have heavily weighed and considered your offer._

_We were saddened to hear you would bear no more children of your own, and I understand the impetus of wanting another child to raise, but, really, he is too little. It is far too soon to consider any kind of marriage or long betrothal right now. Surely, a child must be at least five years of age before such considerations may be put into place._

_It would be out of the question for Loki to live alone in Asgard at such a young age, even with how trusting we are in your excellent care of him. He must be accompanied by a minder, always, at the very least, but we would really feel more comfortable with at least five additional companions, at least for a time. It would only be proper._

_And additional concessions will, of course, need to be made. Asgard is so hot for our kind, after all. He will need very strong protections to survive._

_Farbauti and I consider this such a high honor to be bestowed upon us and upon Loki. He is quite small, but the most beautiful of any child I have seen. Should you care to visit in person, we will happily receive you and especially your son, Thor._

_With Highest Regard,_

_Laufey-King of Jotunheim_

***

When they first arrived in Asgard, Loki cried nearly all the time. They missed their family. They missed the snow. They missed the servants they had grown up with. Asgard was too bright, too warm, too funnily colored. The servants here were more normal-sized for them, but they did not attend to them with the same softness and joy.

Only Angrboda had remained with them, and with Loki’s displeasure with their new home, had taken on most of the duties of caring for them. Boda was their _constant_ companion. Two large guards had also accompanied them from their home, which, at least, kept things a little familiar for them, and three other children of their people had been chosen as companions. Loki knew that, eventually, it would only be Boda who remained, so they saw no point in coming to know the others.

They did not understand what they had done to be sent to such a horrid place and they weren’t sure they would ever forgive their dam for abandoning them here.

It was an entire year before Loki chose to leave their chambers and meet the inhabitants of their new home.

***

“It has been a _year_ , mother. If he had wanted to meet me before, surely he would have done so by _now_ ,” Thor complained, crossing his arms as he scowled. His mother had put him in his stuffiest outfit and now he sat in her boring garden, where he couldn’t run or play, awaiting the arrival of his snootiness.

Thor’s fingers twitched as he waited, accidentally growing the vines on the bench to an even higher height. His heart dropped as he looked up. “I’m sorry Mother. I didn’t mean to—” he started to apologize. Frigga smiled, pulling his hands into her own. “This is not a curse, Thor. It is a gift. You don’t have to worry when you exercise it.”

“Not even in your garden?”

“Not even in my garden.” She kissed the top of Thor’s head, setting him to rights once more just as Loki came into view.

Thor stared at the small prince. He was so much littler than Thor had expected! He was smaller, even, than him! And Thor had been the smallest one in the palace for a while. His powers seemed to itch and spark in his hands the closer Loki got and he clenched them into tight fists, trying to control himself, somehow. He had only recently begun lessons and they were just so hard to pay attention to.

Loki only had clothes on half his body, just like the rest of the blue skinned people with him.

“Mother, why does Loki get to wear only a skirt and I have to be in this whole silly outfit? He looks like he is in his pajamas,” Thor whined, earning himself a sharp look from his mother.

“That is how Loki’s people dress. Now, do not insult them.”

Thor puffed his cheeks out at the unfairness of it all.

The closer they got, though, the fancier their clothes seemed to look. Loki had on a gold belt with lots of fabric hanging from it. He only had little horns right now, but they were covered in gold cuffs with dainty chains hanging between them. His hair looked like it had never been cut, with how long it was, hanging down in a large braid.

When they were finally standing before one another, Thor could see how Loki’s lower lip seemed to tremble. It forced him to think about how he would feel without his mother or father, in a place that wasn’t his home. He must be awfully scared.

“Your majes—queen—” He looked back at one of the other frost giants, nervously. “...Mother Frigga,” he mumbled, giving a soft bow. It had looked more like a curtsy to Thor, both of which seemed silly.

“You may call me whatever feels comfortable, Loki.” He watched his mom stoop down to Loki’s height with Thor’s favorite smile on her face. The smile that made his tummy all melty like he’d done the very best thing ever. He was a little jealous that Loki got one and not him. “You don’t have to be formal around me. Just be yourself.”

Thor watched as two fat tears tracked down Loki’s face as he nodded, looking back to the same blue giant again. Thor wondered why that one meant so much to Loki. Maybe he was just his favorite servant, like Bertha was for him.

“May I give you a hug, Loki?”

Thor still stood silently to the side, unsure what he was going to say when it was his turn.

Loki sniffled as Frigga embraced him. Thor envied him, watching his mother whisper some kind of secret into Loki’s ear. “I’m Thor!” he blurted out, arms crossed over his chest again. Loki did the funny little curtsy-bow when his mother let him go.

“Hello Prince Thor,” he said in a sweet, melodic voice. Thor liked it very much and now he was feeling guilty, wincing at his mother’s disappointed stare, silently instructing him to be kind and not so brash as before.

“You don’t have to cry, Loki,” he mumbled, taking one of Loki’s hands into his and placing a kiss atop it. “We are all really...excited to meet you.”

Thor watched the expression of shock cross Loki’s face as he snatched his hand back. “What did you just do?” he trembled, his little purple mouth hanging open. 

Thor looked down at his hands. He’d forgotten in his hurry to appease his mother. They were all tingly again and flowers started to sprout beneath Loki’s feet. “I’m sorry!” he fretted, holding his hands under his armpits. “Mother, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it!” he looked up at her and he could tell something unexpected had happened.

“Everything will be fine, Prince Thor,” he heard from Loki’s special servant. The blue giant walked towards them and Thor fled. Mother was wrong. It was a curse! Loki hadn’t looked happy about his gift at all… He heard Loki as he sped off.

“Boda, my tummy feels all funny…”

***

“Thor, stop hogging all the marmalade!” Loki grabbed for the dish, elbowing Thor in the side with his small arms. There was a clearing of the throat behind him and Loki almost dropped the little jar he’d absconded.

Both princes straightened at the small noise, feeling the full weight of Angrboda’s manner lessons crash down on them. Loki noticed his mother smiling in the corner and he wanted to pout; to turn around and stick his little purple tongue out at his minder. Thor _had_ been hogging all the marmalade! And maybe...Loki liked getting his way, oftentimes. He had a terrible habit of causing mischief. Especially when Thor was around.

Thor seemed to stir something inside him and Loki didn’t know what, but he had to do _something_ to let all the bees out of his belly.

“Do you require any more marmalade, brother?” Loki asked, putting on his pleasantest voice.

“Only if I may use it to spread upon your roll, brother,” Thor replied back, respectably. They’d taken to calling each other by brother, as they were always so close. Loki still missed his home, but pretending he had a family here in this sparkling realm helped to ease his pain.

And Boda.

He was always telling Loki the most fantastical stories and he would sing him to sleep many nights. It soothed Loki deep inside until, eventually, he didn’t mind Asgard so much. He had found a way to be comfortable enough here. And he did get to spend his whole summer back home on his own realm. 

Those times were the best. Thor would come with, too, for as long as he was allowed. They were both small in the realm of the giants and as such would get into _such trouble_. They could fit into so many spaces the other Jotunns would have no hope of going into. They could easily spy and play pranks on the other children and adults.

Once, they’d hidden in a crack in the wall and Loki had spelled the hall to look like it was melting! The two of them had laughed so hard at every reaction. 

Boda had eventually found them and given them both a stern talking to. Boda was a master seidrmadhr. It was another reason he’d been chosen as Loki’s minder. He could spell himself to be as small as a regular Asgardian adult, even though he had the height of a giant. But he also had been chosen to teach Loki.

“May I?” Thor asked, interrupting Loki’s thoughts. He flushed, nodding, noticing the spoon just a moment too late as Thor flung a large glob of marmalade at him with a vicious cackle.

***

Loki was eight when Boda first told him of his special gift. How he was blessed with the gift of life. How he would bring many children into the world. Children like himself. And that Thor would help him and help him stay happy.

Already he could feel a sensation growing in his little body. He felt better around Thor; satisfied, like he’d just eaten a big meal. Just holding Thor’s hand put Loki at ease. He would take deep, contented breaths and ask Thor to sit beside him on the grass. Sometimes he even laid down with Thor and took a nap all curled around him.

It was odd feeling such a strong need for his brother. Some days, he felt such a buzzing inside him he could do nothing but wander the halls in search of Thor. However this _gift_ worked, it was growing stronger and stronger inside him.

***

Loki was twelve when he first asked Thor.

“When we are old and married, will you fill me with babes?” He stared down at his slim frame, imagining the day when he would no longer be this shape.

He was old enough, now, to understand the concept Boda had explained to him so delicately in the past, and already his body craved to serve its purpose. Loki had seen pregnant people. They were beautiful and everyone doted upon them. And when they were no longer pregnant, they held the tiniest, prettiest little babies. Cute, small things that would coo and suckle and rest in their mother’s arms like they were their entire world; so trustful and loving.

“Of course I will, Loki. Unless that is not what you want.” Thor was older. He was already eighteen, already more schooled in the ways of the world. Loki could tell there were things that Thor knew that he yet did not, and he _hated_ being left in the dark.

Angrboda came to stand beside them, then, and the conversation was over. Loki touched his hands to his tiny belly as they walked properly together through the gardens: the crown prince of Asgard, the youngest child of Jotunheim’s king, and their minder.

He would have twenty babes, and then twenty more. Thousands of children. Always pregnant and glowing, always doted upon. Tiny little babies to fill his life.

***

Thor shut his heavy, wooden door in a hurry, locking it with a shaky hand as he heard Loki banging on it from the outside. 

“I’m sixteen now, Thor!” He could hear Loki whining on the other side of the thick wood, his little fists hardly making a noise through the thick barrier.

Loki had taken to smelling so _good_ lately. Thor didn’t know what it was, but he found himself itching to touch him, to do things he was not meant to until they were both bound in marriage—even if Loki had matured early, thanks to his...gift (or maybe because of his proximity to _Thor’s_ ). 

Just last night, past midnight, Loki slipped into his bed. Angrboda had come for him just as Thor had awoken to Loki’s little cock rocking against his body. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Even now, he was growing hard thinking of it with Loki whining and scratching on the other side of his door.

“Please, Thor! I just want…” Loki started sniffling, pitifully, on the other end of the door. “I need you. I’m all hysterical!”

Thor smirked. Loki had taken to dramatics the last few years—unnecessary to garner _Thor’s_ attention, but he did it nevertheless—to get what he wanted. 

“My little lókur weeps for you every night, Thor,” Loki confessed, likely using a spell so his voice might be heard by Thor inside his chambers, but not by those outside of them. Thor groaned, knocking his head against the back of the door. It was going to be a _long_ night.

Already his cock was twitching at the thought of having Loki’s undivided attention. He was five years older, and his abstinence would be five years longer than Loki’s. He was _more_ than ready to take a partner and had come close, many a time, to riding down to the local tavern with Fandral. The look on Loki’s beautiful face stopped him every time, though. Sweet, innocent, and resentful that Thor might even consider it.

He couldn’t imagine what it was like for Loki to have to wait with all the life-nurturing powers buzzing about inside him. Thor had other ways to exercise his gifts of fertility, when it got to be too much. Loki’s powers, beyond his impressive abilities in seidr, were very specific. So if Loki was getting a little manic, having to wait, Thor certainly understood.

“It is clearly not _me_ who keeps us apart, brother.” Loki was pouting, now—he could hear it in his voice—and Thor felt bad. On his birthday, no less.

He opened the door a crack. “I’m sorry, Loki,” he mumbled, apologetically, noting Angrboda striding down the hall, leisurely. The giant never left Loki’s side, it seemed, except when Loki found a way to slip their notice.

In truth, he knew Loki loved Boda and didn’t _mind_ their presence at all hours of the day. Thor wasn’t sure if he would like having a servant sleep in his room with him. Even if he had known them from birth. It wasn’t the Asgardian way. But he would need to get used to it when Loki and he married, he supposed…

“Perhaps some iron underwear for your highness, on your birthday,” Boda commented, offhand, having made it to Thor’s door. Loki turned to stare at them, petulantly as Thor’s mouth dropped open in shock. He’d never heard the giant be so informal, but he supposed Loki’s teen years had taken a toll on them, as much as any…

Loki turned back to the crack in the door, his petulant pout turning smug as he noted the shocked expression on Thor’s face. “Well, you’ll have to come out eventually. It is my _birthday_ after all, and my betrothed can hardly miss the feast in my honor.”

Thor’s eye twitched at just how sure Loki was of getting just what he wanted.

“Perhaps if your tilli is locked up in irons we can even have an enjoyable evening,” Thor challenged, closing the door. He could hear Angrboda’s laughter on the other side, leading Loki away.

***

Loki was eighteen when he asked Thor again, the night before their wedding, like he had forgotten, like Loki had not stared at his empty belly for the last eight years in sadness. 

“When we are married, you will fill me with babes?” He looked up at Thor, both of them in their ceremonial garments. They were headed to the feast to celebrate their upcoming nuptials, having finished with their preparations, and Loki was buzzing with anticipation. Thor’s friends had been kind and organized a private, _informative_ , show—for them, after the feast. Boda was aware, but had said nothing, least of all to his parents. Loki was glad to have an ally in all this. He surely wouldn’t have survived without Boda.

Loki was wearing a large golden belt with swaths of fabric falling from it as white and weightless as the falling snow on Jotunheim. Farbauti had made it for him and Loki had cried at their reunion. He’d stood tall before his sire, but still felt so small beside them. Tomorrow, during the ceremony, his nipples would be pierced and heavily adorned to show his new status. 

Loki would be the last in his long line to receive this gift. Hel was already married, a little one on the way, and By had taken up the time-honored tradition of priesthood. Loki had missed them terribly, hugging them both as best he was able when they all finally reunited.

Angrboda leaned on the other side of a nearby column, giving them at least a little privacy. They understood just what tomorrow meant to Loki. An end to his...affliction; his sadness at being empty, at having to wait. Loki was always amazed at how Angrboda could do without, content to raise him alone, no mate for as long as Loki lived. Angrboda was part of his household, meant to stay with him always. To care for him, watch out for him. They were his one constant tie to his home and his heritage. “I will fill you with as many as you wish, my love,” Thor whispered in his ear, placing a kiss to his temple. He nuzzled his cheek against Loki’s horns, gently, chuckling at how Loki shivered and moaned, clinging to Thor, desperate for more. “Were you to wish to populate the entirety of the Nine, I would grant it to you.” 

With Thor’s powers of fertility, he might even be able to make true those words.

That night, after the truly enlightening show, and the even more pleasant finish, Loki couldn’t help himself. He was up, half the night, jerking himself to completion again and again, riding a phallus he’d crafted out of ice, unable to get all the demonstrations out of his head. 

When he could move no longer, he took a powerful draught, a potion meant to amplify his own fertility, to make him as receptive as possible. It was guaranteed to get him pregnant, so when Thor finished inside him tomorrow night, he would know, and this fever he carried would slacken, at long last.

***

“Again,” Loki moaned, sweaty and exhausted. His stomach had started to swell five bouts ago and now he looked positively round with child. It had that fluidity to it that reminded him of every other pregnant belly he’d ever jealously caressed.

“Just...a moment, my love,” Thor panted on the bed, pulling in great lungfuls of air after their last round. Unknown to his new husband, Loki had slipped something into his mead at the feast, making his spend more plentiful, near unending. They lay behind their privacy curtains, Loki astride Thor, as Angrboda knitted in the far corner of the room, ever silent, ever watchful for threats.

Loki sunk down on his flaccid cock, bouncing it back to life despite Thor’s groans and protestations. The slick sound of sex filled the room, skin slapping skin as Loki bottomed out on Thor’s cock every time. It was _bliss_. Absolute bliss. The stretch of Thor bullying inside his virgin cunt, molding Loki’s insides to perfectly fit him, was something he’d previously only dreamed of.

They spent hours locked together, swaying, sweating, rocking into each other’s bodies, enjoying their marital bed to its fullest extent. Even when he was too exhausted to continue, Loki kept rocking against Thor as he laid atop him.

By morning, Loki’s belly was heavy with seed—he had sealed it all inside him, unwilling to let even a single drop be wasted—and Thor couldn’t be moved for all the mead in the Nine. He was curled possessively around Loki’s body, cradling his large belly, already protective over his spouse and the life growing inside him.

They’d conceived four babes in one go.

***

_My dearest Loki,_

__

__

I was so happy to hear of your successful conception after your marriage to Prince Thor. I hope you know by now just how much your sire and I love you, even if we can but rarely see you, little one. This day was much discussed ever since your name day, a joyous moment turned into an anxious nightmare. And I know how much you suffered for this moment, my love. Just know, your sire and I only wanted what was best, and we tried so hard to make the right decision.

You are, as always, welcome here anytime you are able to visit. Becoming a parent is such a transformation. You are at once always worried, yet filled with such joy. The connection you will form with your own brood, as they grow inside you, it is a special thing. I cannot very well explain it, but you will see. And you must take care not to get too focused on that physical feeling that it becomes the only thing to bring you joy. For there is so much joy to be found when the beings you’ve formed inside you come into the world. And the transformation you again go through to raise them.

It is a constant rebirth. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, you find new facets of yourself.

One moment you can’t imagine letting them out of your sight and the next you are watching them leave all of their own. You need to constantly reimagine your life because there is no predicting children. You were my most difficult, my little Loki. You seemed to be made for a different world, and what a world it turned out to be.

Take the time you need. Don’t overexert yourself. Nurturing life is exhausting work, so do not be surprised when you do not have the energy you are used to. Let others care for you, as you deserve. I am here for you always. Never forget.

My everlasting love,

Dam’ma

***

Thor had stolen away from his meeting early, apparently, surprising Loki in their chambers as he woke from his daily nap. “Husband,” Loki hummed, groggy, stretching an arm out toward Thor, the other resting on the curve of his belly as he rolled onto his side.

He’d felt so achingly pleased with himself, lately, growing tiny little lives inside his womb. A silly smile fell upon his face. “Do you see how well you have filled me, now?” Loki sighed, closing his eyes. “Filled me so well with strong, healthy babies.”

Loki’s hand moved in a circular motion, spinning his seidr around Thor. He undressed him with ease until his husband was as naked as he was, collapsing beside him on the bed, his hands immediately coming to rest on Loki’s rounded stomach.

“Yes, my love,” Thor murmured, kissing his cheek, then his lips, trailing small pecks of his lips along Loki’s heritage lines. He placed a kiss to each nipple, sucking on Loki’s breasts before descending lower and lower, until his cheek rested against Loki’s swelled mound.

“Hello, babies,” he whispered. Loki knew Thor couldn’t wait for their children to be born. He moaned as he felt Thor’s power sink into him. It felt like the best massage in the Nine conducted over the course of a few seconds. He never got used to it, melting beneath the touch of Thor’s hands like a block of ice on a hot day.

His body floated with the good feelings Thor produced in him and he almost didn’t notice just how obsessed his husband had become with touching his bump, ever since he had become visibly pregnant. He pulled Thor a little closer, glancing at the growing bulge in his underthings.

“You like to see me this way,” he grinned, arching his back just slightly to show off his impressive growth. The fertility god rumbled above him, staring down at Loki’s swell, the little clutch growing in his belly. “To see how our powers sing for each other and grow in harmony inside me. To see your virility on display for everyone to see.”

Loki could feel the crackle of the storm on Thor’s fingertips, snapping at his skin as Thor worked to control himself. They were both fully hard, playing a dangerous game of chicken.

“You like it so much you almost can’t control yourself,” Loki whispered in his ear. He could hear the guttural little groan Thor let out as his cock twitched in Loki’s hand. “Should we put this inside me and see if we might make more babies?” His eyes flashed, hungry and dark as he stared at Thor, a challenge. Just how well could Thor fulfill Loki’s needs?

It took but a moment for Thor to lay back and drop Loki down upon his long, fat cock, stroking Loki’s belly as he rode Thor, rocking them both into a satisfying conclusion.

***

He was as big as an ox, though, he’d never be able to move or stampede like one in this condition. He was so full, so very, very full. And Angrboda, bless them, helped Loki lay on his side while they massaged his aching body.

“You are a blessing, Boda,” he sighed, rubbing his overly large belly comfortingly. Angrboda dug into his muscles as Loki moaned. It was just what he needed. He wasn’t sure what he’d do when Boda left this world.

“Lay with me,” he requested, sleepily, wanting the comfort of his own people as he drifted off to sleep. 

Boda did as asked, easily, without complaint, a fond smile on their face as they told Loki stories of his home world; a world he hadn’t lived on since he’d become betrothed to Thor at age five. Since their marriage had been arranged, he had only visited when Asgard was too hot to exist in. Boda had only recently “learned” to bespell his chambers to be cool enough for him in the hot summers on Asgard. It was a simple enough lie that had allowed the both of them to still be among their people as Loki grew.

He could feel the runes for healing and a peaceful rest being traced on his back and sighed as they started to take effect, drifting off to the sound of Boda’s voice.

When he woke, Thor was wrapped around him, his warmth soothing the babes even as it boiled Loki’s blood. He woke his husband by swallowing his cock inside his warm quim.

***

When his milk came, he was surprised to find just how pleasurable it was to share it with Thor. His breasts grew daily, and it seemed the Asgardians of the court weren’t used to seeing a pregnant Jotunn. Lately, Loki more closely resembled an Asgardian woman, than a man. More often, he straddled the line between the two, but with the addition of his milk, he was seen in a new light.

Per his request, Angrboda would paint his face up quite beautifully for him. Loki had come to love all the feminine touches he could add to his face and body. Some days he even considered shifting his form to look curvier, more like the women around him. But he didn’t know if the desire to change was for himself or for the gender confining society he lived in. He didn’t want to lose his real body completely, after all. He rather liked the way he looked. But, some days, the need to experiment was so strong. Thor always told him, this was the Loki he fell in love with. He would never need to change for him, no matter what gender he felt.

It was ridiculously sentimental, but other days, discouraging.

As he grew up, Loki had learned Jotunns didn’t really make use of gender in their society, but in Asgard, it was quite important. It was harder to converse with his own people because gender was tied very intrinsically to the Asgardian language. When he was little, Thor had labeled him a boy, and anything Thor was, Loki had wanted to be. Thus, he had gone with the change. He hadn’t even really realized what it meant at the time. But the older he grew, the more fluid his gender became and he realized he missed the freedom he experienced on his home world.

He had grown too used to the gender norms of Asgardian society, though, and found himself a little unmoored.

He paced, slowly, outside the council chambers, waiting for Thor. He was always welcome to attend the sessions, same with Frigga, but he woke feeling tired and sore today, his growing mounds aching. By the time he realized he needed his husband, Thor was already dressed and gone.

He continued to think on his feelings as he waited, rubbing his hands all along his little clutch. He was too used to Asgard to be genderless, but he was too Jotunn to accept Asgard’s fixed views on gender. He was in-between. He nearly always felt gendered, but the gender he felt wasn’t constant. It changed, flowing like water. He wondered how other realms saw gender. If, perhaps, someone might understand.

He looked over at Angrboda, watching them as they watched Loki. His minder had suggested a soft ice massage this morning, but Loki had been too restless to comply, wishing for Thor’s healing hands alone. It had taken far too long for him to dress and waddle down to wait for his husband. 

His traditional Jotunn dress always hung low, below his overly large bump, and his breasts hung free, nipples still heavily adorned like they were at the wedding. Thor loved to find him wandering the halls, exposed and leaking. He would draw Loki into an alcove to help divest him of his excess, his lips immediately latching on to one of Loki’s wet, lilac nipples. With four babes on the way, his body was preparing for quite a whelping, and Thor was enjoying every minute of it with him.

He took a deep breath, realizing he needed to pee, again, as he waited for Thor, and just missed holding in a little whine as he stared back at the door.

Angrboda pushed off the window ledge they’d been lounging on. “Should I find the prince?”

Loki’s head whipped in their direction, quickly, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. “It would be inappropriate,” he murmured back to Boda, remembering his training on being respectable in Asgardian society.

Boda walked over with a sigh, grabbing onto one of his growing tits, seeming to weigh it in their hand as Loki tried not to whimper and gasp too loudly. “You should be emptied,” they assessed, letting Loki’s sore breast go. He bit his lip, still undecided. “If you will not allow me to assist you, or to take you to the healing halls, then I shall alert the prince. This has been enough exercise for the day, Loki-prince. Let yourself get the care you need.”

_‘Let others care for you, as you deserve.’_ Laufey’s words echoed in his mind as he held onto his babies, tightly. Boda had not been so commanding in some time and it left him reeling a little. The more he stalled, though, the more he noticed how all his pacing had left Boda nervous and anxious for him. They were more sensitive than usual, clearly worried for their charge. Loki let the tension fall from him as he nodded, watching Boda make his way inconspicuously into the room.

Thor would be out soon, he sighed, feeling lighter and better than he had all morning. As he turned and looked out the window at the suddenly overcast sky, he smiled. The door clicked open and shut behind him and he melted when he felt Thor’s fiery body envelop his own.

“Loki, what’s wrong?” His hands were cradling the heavy burden of the babies, instantly warming his skin and alleviating some of the pain in his low back. When Thor pressed worried, scratchy kisses all along his neck, Loki finally sighed and broke his silence.

“I am full and sore,” he pouted, “and only your hands know how to make me feel good.”

“I thought we talked about this,” he murmured, nosing behind Loki’s ear, breathing in his scent. “I’d hate for you to be uncomfortable when I’m unavailable. Boda knows how to help, and the healers have plenty of experience in helping to alleviate any soreness and fullness you have.”

He felt silly, all of a sudden, tears springing to his eyes as he clenched his teeth, trembling as he held back a sob. His stupid hormones.

Thor held onto him tighter, making ridiculous soothing noises, made all the more ridiculous for _actually_ soothing him. He turned around and buried his face in Thor’s pillowy chest, wrapping his arms tight around his back. It _was_ ridiculous, but he didn’t want anything else.

Hot tears tracked down his cheeks as he sniffled into Thor’s tunic, dirtying it with his tears and snot. “I know,” he blubbered, holding on tighter.

“You need _me_ , don’t you?” Thor murmured, gently, stroking his hair, his wet cheek. The makeup Angrboda had put on him was probably ruined. He hadn’t even been able to show it off to Thor. “What works for Asgardians might not work for you. And there wouldn’t have been a way to know that, ok? We’ll figure this out together.”

Loki nodded, feeling his confidence returning under Thor’s care, the feel of his hands, of his warmth, easing the knots in his muscles. Loki opened his eyes just in time to see an overly-large litter arrive with a veritable army of guards to carry them. Six for each side and two each for the front and back. Boda could have teleported them to their chambers with no issue—Loki’s own seidr was slightly on the fritz with the pregnancy—but instead, Thor had decided to have them carried back to their rooms with great attention; to care for him as they traveled back and to show all of Asgard what his first priority was.

“Come, love. I’ll have you taken care of right away. You need only rest, alright?” Loki nodded, letting Thor carefully carry him over to the litter, laying him down among the many pillows.

Thor took no time in laying down right beside him and as soon as the litter was hoisted up between all sixteen guards, Thor’s hands were right upon his sore, sensitive breasts. Loki moaned, his head tilting back. He could feel Thor’s power vibrating from within his body, vibrating against the sensitive flesh of his chest.

“Ahhh…” he gasped, closing his eyes to the brightness of the sun as they moved from window to window. When he felt Thor’s lips gently, _gently_ kiss the tips of his nipples, he couldn’t help the deep, throaty, wrecked noise that flew from his mouth.

“What do you need more, my love?” Thor whispered into his ear. “My hands or my lips? Should I express some of this discomfort from your growing little breasts? Or should I pull and suck on your shining nipples and empty you of your milk?”

Loki tangled his legs with Thor’s, letting his loincloth fall to the side, exposing himself to the air. His arms stretched above his head, cushioned by the pillows, making his chest more accessible. “Just massage me for a little while, first,” Loki sighed. “Your hands are warm and gentle.”

Thor’s smile lit up his face as he leaned down to kiss Loki’s lips. When he pulled back, Thor was all focused and down to business. It was actually quite sweet. Both hands cupped one of his full tits, moving in soft, circular motions, a little river of milk tracking down his skin. Thor didn’t even try to lap it up, putting his task above pleasure. Loki sighed in bliss, feeling true relief for the first time that day.

“Did you leave something important?” Loki heaved, Thor’s hands pressing ever so slightly harder as the storm within him vibrated Loki’s skin with a greater intensity.

“No,” Thor denied, too quickly. He was a terrible liar. Loki bit his lip, looking up at him. It _was_ important, yet here he was tending to something that Loki could easily do himself.

Thor leaned down, sucking Loki’s nipple between his lips, taking strong pulls from his breast as he massaged him more and more, expelling the full feeling from his breast in one quick, slightly uncomfortable moment.

Loki moaned when Thor did it one more time, emptying the thoughts from his mind—a clear distraction tactic—by making him feel so _sooooo_ good. Thor’s hands were like paradise and Loki laid, dazedly, between all the pillows as Thor licked, sucked, and massaged him all the way to Valhalla and back.

He didn’t even remember leaving the litter or being transferred to their bed. Only Thor’s lips and tongue teasing his sensitive nipples remained.

When he was held on all fours, tits hanging over a milky glass bowl, Thor’s fingers pulling his nipples, milking what remained from his teats, he nearly screamed in pleasure, feeling his husband slide balls deep inside him.

***

Jotunn and Asgardian pregnancies could last for years and years, and it seemed these babies were no different. Year five into their pregnancy and Loki was still happily growing four little gods in their womb. They were absolutely doted upon, still looked at like they carried the sun within their body. Thor, his friends, even the Allfather himself, they were all known to bow to Loki’s whims.

One day they’d been positively starving for whale, a very sacred but necessary staple to the Jotunn diet, and Thor had gone out that very moment with his friends, taken to the sea to bring Loki back their prize. Fandral, sea captain that he was, made a show of presenting it to Loki when they returned, along with all the baleen they could possibly want. They’d made some lovely jewelry out of it, a basket, and a few sets of corset stays. Angrboda had even fashioned them a parasol with it. One large enough to keep out the Asgardian sun, whenever they got up the energy to waddle around the gardens. They’d even fashioned quite a lovely jewelry box for their mother, Frigga.

The best piece, however, was the stunning cradleboard both Loki and Angrboda had made together, fashioned with the baleen and other strong grasses; perfectly crafted to hold all four of the babies at once. Frigga generously finished their work, painting ancient Jotunn, Vanir, and Asgardian symbols upon it, along with seidr runes to ensure the health, happiness, and safety of their children.

Another time, they’d mentioned to the Allfather just how warm it was in Asgard, how tired they were of confining themself to their room, all the while rubbing their gigantic belly. It honestly had been a chore to make it to break fast with all of them. Next thing Loki knew, everyone was packing for an unscheduled trip to their homeland. 

Laufey had absolutely doted upon them, ordering Loki to be carried about in a litter wherever they needed to go. Ever the mischief makers, Thor had sucked them off in it at some point.

Yes, despite the aches and pains and difficulty moving, there was nothing better than being with child.

***

Thor carried Loki into the cold, public bath in the palace’s outdoor garden. He could tell, Asgard was growing a little too warm for his wife and it worried him. The fragrant, perfumed air permeated his senses and visibly calmed his spouse. This was normally the pool where people would jump in just after soaking in the warm, thermal water, unable to handle it for more than a few minutes, at most. For Loki, though, it was clearly her own little utopia. She moaned as they sunk into the chilly basin, so cold Thor’s balls shriveled up with every step.

“Fuck,” he swore, even as he smiled, listening to Loki’s laughter. She looked absolutely radiant today; happy and healthy and round with babes. When they were deep enough in the pool, Thor let her go, letting Loki enjoy the feeling of weightlessness that the water brought to her. He had suggested floating as a way to ease the burden on her body and Loki had quickly agreed.

With four babes stuffed inside her petite frame, Loki had taken on a significant burden. Thor tried to help her manage it whenever he could, and when he wasn’t around, Loki had strict instructions to make use of the litter that was stationed wherever she went.

“This has to be the greatest feeling in the Nine,” Loki sighed, floating on her back, using her seidr to keep her perfectly elevated. She was completely naked, her blue skin glowing under the late afternoon sun. She looked like a gemstone.

“I thought my cock inside you was your favorite,” Thor teased her, shivering as he walked closer.

“Mmm. Don’t get too full of yourself, Odinson,” Loki chirped back. “Although…” she pulled Thor down to whisper in his ear, “if you slid your cock inside me right now, that might win the prize.” She let Thor go with a feral little grin on her face. He caught her leg, pulling her close, giving her his own little mischievous smirk as he closed a hand around one of her breasts, expressing her milk in his direction. She moaned, staring at his chest as the rivulets of milk trailed down his skin. 

The smell of the flowers mingled with the smell of her fresh milk and Thor couldn’t resist. His nostrils flared, pulling Loki flush against him. He leaned over her, letting his lips latch onto her breast, sucking in her sweet milk. His blood rushed to his length, working hard to rise to the challenge, even with how frigid the water was.

Loki’s hand reached down, feeling for his cock, starting to stroke him to life with a sudden, inexplicable feeling of warmth enveloping him. “Fuck,” he cursed again, his hips bucking into Loki’s fist with a low groan. “You—” A pitiful little ‘ _uuhhhuhh_ ’ escaped his lips as Loki increased the heat and the pressure, almost like she’d transformed her hand into a quim. “You tricky minx,” he whispered into her ear, pinching and rolling one of her nipples between his fingers, tugging on her piercing.

She gasped as more milk leaked from her, her hand faltering slightly as he teased her. He leaned down again, looping his tongue through her hoop piercing, tugging the metal, letting the tip of his tongue flick across her nipple mercilessly. “Thor…” She let out a deep, throaty moan just before he let go, kissing up her neck until he placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

The guards were standing at the entrance to the pool, barring people from entering, luckily, but still, anyone could hear them and if they were really curious, could easily see what was going on. Thor looked around, noting how the guards shifted in place, ensuring their backs were to them both as they enjoyed each other, but likely fully aware of what was going on.

Loki chuckled at his predicament, clearly reveling in having Thor exactly where she wanted him. Every now and again she’d let slip a little huff or a moan, goading Thor as he tried to stay silent, for propriety’s sake. He was lucky he was part Jotunn and his spouse was so skilled in seidr, or he may not have been able to fill for her.

When he was hard and leaking, Loki’s hand went back to its regular temperature, but his cock remained proud and tall, waiting to sink into Loki’s wet cavern. He leaned down, starting to suck from her again, letting his fingers tease her cock, pumping it up and down as he circled her head over and over, eliciting little shivers from her with every pass of his calloused thumb along her slit.

“I think I’ve found Valhalla,” Loki panted, grasping onto Thor’s rear, pulling his trunks down and exposing him to the water. She used her strength and pulled him to her entrance, letting her legs spread wide around his hips as she guided him inside. 

They moaned together, feeling the way his cock stretched and opened her as she pulled him inside. They paused when Thor was fully sheathed, their breaths ragged and shaky. “I _almost_ miss the searing heat of your cock slicing into me,” she whispered to him. Thor hummed in agreement. There was nothing like Loki’s cool insides, yet now they were close to the same temperature. It was a strange difference, like he almost hadn’t found his way inside her.

Loki pulled him from his musings, pushing her chest up to his eager mouth, clearly in want of his services. “Empty me, please, Thor.” He happily acquiesced, moving to suck from her other breast, drawing her milk out as he played with the metal of her other piercing. He could feel her skin cooling the longer they soaked and it made him smile as he swallowed the honeyed liquid he’d drawn out of her.

He felt Loki’s carefully manicured finger trailing over his hole, teasing at his furl, promising a good time. He pulled off her breast with a moan, feeling her finger slip inside him, spurring him to move as she played with his opening.

“I love you, Loki,” he panted, pushing deeper and harder into her body, finally moving as she seemed to want. He loved how easy it was to move her as she floated weightlessly in front of him. Loki smiled at him, pleasure drunk, her cock hard and twitching against her large belly.

The water shook around them, a little island all their own, Loki’s hair spilling out around her in an inky black pool, held, suspended, by the water, making her seem even more ethereal than before. ‘ _I love you,_ ’ she signed over her heart.

Thor moaned anew as he felt a phantom hand probing his insides, continuing to open him up and play with his most sensitive spots. Hands free, Loki pulled his face down to her lips, kissing him happily and hungrily.

Ever since they had spoken of her gender and her need to express herself however she wished, Loki had been more open and vulnerable around him than ever before. Thor had never realized just how confining his own society’s constructs were for her and it made his heart lighter to understand her anew. It took him way too long to fully understand and change, himself, but he was doing a good job of it lately, he thought, and it seemed to ignite a passion in Loki like nothing else.

“You’re so beautiful, all your softness and curves, round with our babies,” he praised her, a possessive hand falling on her belly. Loki’s seidr pressed up against his prostate with a constant, insistent pressure and Thor couldn’t contain the loud moan that ripped from his chest.

He heard a few noblewomen startle on the path behind the baths, hurrying off in another direction as Thor continued to thrust into her, gently, making sure to strike her most sensitive spot inside her with practiced ease.

Loki’s breathy moans followed as she looked up into his eyes. “Everyone’s going to hear us.” Her seidr fingers worked him over again, forcing a pained whine from his chest as he tried to keep from cumming. The grin on Loki’s face was wild, spurned on by the idea that everyone would hear them.

Thor buried his face between her breasts, hands kneading her swollen mounds, letting her milk leak freely from her nipples. “Then let them hear,” he growled, dark and possessive, letting his tongue lap at the free flowing streams of cream. He placed a soft bite to her breast, listening to Loki’s whines and moans.

When her flow slowed, he moved his hands to her hips, starting to thrust inside her in earnest, growing more and more desperate the more Loki’s fingers worked him over inside. “Let them hear how well I breed my beautiful wife,” he whispered, his teeth closing around one of her nipples as he tugged, hard, watching Loki tumble over the edge with him.

***

Childbirth was unlike anything they ever expected. Every Asgardian woman who ever gave birth told them of the pain of it, how nothing would ever compare to that agony. And yet, Boda told them not to worry about it. Loki’s bairns would be born healthy and easily. They’d come up with a draught, one woven with powerful magics, all for Loki, for their sweet prince. Boda was their minder, after all. They always looked out for them.

When the time came, they were laid out on a slab of ice, meant to keep their body cool. Angrboda fed them the draught, then spent an hour singing songs from their homeland, braiding Loki’s hair and adorning it with gold and other precious jewels, gifts from Thor over the years, making sure, when the little ones made their entrance into the world, Loki would look resplendent and beautiful.

When it was time, Angrboda called Thor in to sit behind them, to hold Loki upright as they pushed their little babies out into the world. In Boda’s words, no child of Jotunheim was born without the hard work of both parents.

From there, Loki only knew bliss, writhing in Thor’s arms as their body crested again and again. Boda had found a way to turn their pain into pleasure.

And four strong, healthy, loud-mouthed babes were brought out into the world.

***

That night, as Loki slept curled around their four beautiful children, nursing and protecting them, she looked to Thor. “Husband, it is a terrible emptiness that fills me. You promised to fill me with all the children I could ever want.” Already her body ached for it, wished for the sense of fulfillment at growing new life inside her, for the stretch of her belly, and the heaviness of carrying a child within. “Please, Thor, please you must,” she begged, turning to look into Thor’s eyes

“When you are healed, my love, I shall do just as you wish, I promise, upon Odin’s name.” He pulled one of Loki’s hands into his own, kissing her knuckles as she began to doze. He was curled around the other side of their children, shining with happiness.

Loki sighed, unhappy, knowing there was nothing she could do but wait. Her lowers were coated in a protective layer of ice, anyways, meant to take down her swelling as quickly as possible and help tighten her skin back up. She fussed at the little ones, unable to stop touching them. They were perfect! Her heart soared with every little whine and cry as she held them in her arms to nurse or soothe or change them. She loved every moment.

***

Fat tears leaked down Loki’s face as they picked the babies up for yet another feeding. With the co-sleeping Loki and Thor had chosen, the babies seemed to scent towards Loki’s breasts all on their own and would find a way to latch on while they slept. Loki never discouraged the behavior.

Angrboda was worried, now that it had become painful to feed them. It had only been a few days. Surely Loki needed a break, and a healing ointment.

“I will go get a wet nurse,” they mentioned, moving from their post beside Loki. “You are too raw and need to rest.”

“No!” Loki grit their teeth, staring up at Angrboda with dark, sleep-deprived eyes. “They are my children and they need _my_ milk.” They whimpered as both babies started to suck in earnest, pulling and tugging at Loki’s teats, demanding their nourishment. Loki leaned down, nuzzling their cheek against the babies’ soft little heads.

Angrboda crouched beside the bed, leaning their elbows on the mattress and letting the other two little ones suck on their fingers while they waited. “There are many who want to help, my prince, if only you would let them.” Gone were the days where Boda called the shots, molding Loki to make the right choices and learn proper etiquette. As Loki grew, so did the relationship between them. Angrboda’s advice was given less and less as Loki was free to make their own decisions.

“Perhaps a shield for your nipples, then, until you heal?” Angrboda suggested, knowing their prince needed to sleep and to sleep _soon_.

“Alright,” they sniffled, letting Angrboda work quickly to cover their sensitive nibs with the cool silicone. When the babies latched back on, Angrboda’s hands cupped and massaged Loki’s chest, encouraging the milk to flow and letting their seidr work to heal the inflamed skin. Their heart felt lighter as Loki’s breaths sounded less and less pained.

“I will get the hang of it, Boda,” Loki insisted, eyes drooping as they fought against the sleep that wanted so desperately to drag them under.

“Asking for help is not a weakness. Your gift makes you needful of breeding and growing children within your body, my prince. It does not mean you also have to rear them all alone. It is not common for us Jotunns. You must let yourself rely on your tribe, especially in this.”

Loki looked away, dejected, and Angrboda felt shame bloom within them. It was true, it was the way of their people. But Loki was neither Jotunn, nor Asgardian, not with the way they were raised. They would need to forge their own path, just as Boda had.

They were appointed Loki’s minder only a few scant weeks after losing their mate and their child to the ice. With all the seidr at their disposal, they had been powerless to save those that mattered the most to them.

Angrboda laid on the other side of the babies, trapping them safely on the bed as they helped to massage and heal Loki as best they could. Things were changing and Angrboda would learn to change with them.

***

“My prince, please, drink.” Angrboda pressed the cool glass to Loki’s lips, watching as he swallowed on instinct, not even asking them what it was, so trusting he was of them. Prince Thor was waiting just outside the room. Loki had taken to snipping at everyone, overly distrustful after having gone without sleep for so long. The future king had come to Boda and asked for a solution; their thoughts on how to help Loki. The answer had been simple. Force him to sleep and work through the aftermath together.

When Loki turned back to stare at his children, Boda watched the nervous shifting of his eyes. He could tell something was amiss, his eyes too heavy, unable to stay open. It didn’t take long before he collapsed into a deep sleep on the bed. Boda smoothed the hair back from his face, stroking his long, graceful horns, then went to open the door, letting in the small army of help Thor had amassed. “He has not taken his eyes off them all week.” Thor was clearly fretting, stressed, as he stampeded his way toward Loki, dropping down to look at him across the bed. 

Angrboda smiled. Loki always looked so peaceful whenever he managed to fall deeply asleep. They watched as Thor cradled two of his children in his arms, lovingly, before handing them off to a nurse. The worry for Loki’s health had been on the prince’s mind for days, and the babies needed to be bathed and fed before returning to the nest. Though Boda was fairly sure the prince planned to get them used to their nursery, they knew Loki would not like it.

“It is not so uncommon among our people,” Angrboda mentioned, pulling themselves out of their reverie. They stooped to scoop up the remaining two babies in their own arms, gently carrying them over to another nurse. “Jotunheim is very cold,” they explained, feeling a momentary pang of loss in their heart. “It is easy to lose a baby.” Thor stared over at them like he was seeing Boda for the first time. They had to contain the eyeroll. In the end, they’d developed quite a soft spot for Thor, as well.

“Oh, yes, of course.” Thor’s brows furrowed as he looked back to Loki, asleep on the bed, at long last. “I feel so silly to have not thought on it.” 

Angrboda waved a hand at him. Their loss was in the past and Laufey-King had been generous in appointing Boda to be Loki’s minder, so soon after the death of their own child. It had truly been fate’s hand at work. Raising Loki had healed their soul in a way Angrboda had not expected. “It is easy to forget these things, especially when one has not lived it.” 

They smiled kindly at Thor, sensing his unease in the room. Thor had always had trouble seeing things from all angles, but he worked hard at it, and that, Boda supposed, would make him a good king. “If you wish to bring back food, I will take care of the prince’s needs in your absence,” they offered.

Thor kneeled down to kiss Loki’s cheek. He had not even bathed after birthing their tiny little miracles and no amount of coaxing from Thor or Angrboda had gotten him to move from his spot. When he stood up again, he nodded to Angrboda, taking his leave of the room.

Angrboda bowed as the door shut behind him, then went on their way to draw a warm bath for their little prince.

***

“Our children are too small for such a trip, Thor,” Loki argued, two children suckling from her breasts as she cradled them in her arms. It had been a few weeks and now she was used to the near constant tugging on her teats. “Why do you speak such nonsense? Children are not even presented on Jotunheim until they have reached a year in age. It is considered bad luck.”

“Then we shall go alone,” Thor offered, a smile curling on his face as he watched Loki clutch the babies tighter to her. He fussed with the other two, laying on their bed, letting them suck on his fingers as they waited for Loki’s milk.

With five mouths on her breasts near constantly, Loki had eventually had to concede, allowing some of the feedings to be done by wet nurses that Thor and she had picked out together. Thor had even been kind enough to find a special cream to help her heal from so much use. It got her hard and needy when Thor rubbed it in.

“I can’t be away from the babies!” she crowed, horrified at the thought of leaving her children in an entirely different realm without her. Loki’s body had only _just_ finished healing from the birth. And now she was expected to travel to another realm with babes barely a month old?

“Then we bring them with.” 

Loki was catching on to Thor’s game… “They’re too young,” she side-eyed him before looking down at her little ones, happily sucking away.

Thor leaned over, placing a kiss to Loki’s forehead. He knew it was an impossible choice. Loki knew it was an impossible choice. But Laufey had grown impatient, apparently. The ruler could not leave Jotunheim at the present moment and instead had requested everyone visit there, so they might meet their grandchildren.

The requests had turned into demands. With no word, they accused Asgard of purposely withholding a visit. And now Loki had to make a choice.

“I could go alone,” Thor offered.

“Nonsense!” Loki looked at him, alarmed, afraid of what might happen if Thor was the only one to show after her people demanded to see all of them. She grumbled, giving a glance to her constant companion, silently knitting away in the corner. “We shall all go. With four wet nurses, a nanny, and a small company of guards. If my dam wishes to see us, they will need to accommodate us _all_.”

Angrboda smirked in the corner.

***

Thor pressed Loki down against the cold ice bed, spearing them open on his cock as Loki whined and mewled beneath him, begging Thor to breed them, to put more children in their belly, to create an unholy army of broods out of their offspring.

The weather of Loki’s home realm seemed more agreeable to their healing and their feverish need to create more babes, to be so utterly filled with them, had returned tenfold. Thor had had to remove them from dinner to care for Loki. “Yes, _yess_!” they panted, bucking their hips up to meet Thor’s. “Breed me, thunderer,” they demanded. “Place the storm inside me!”

Angrboda had once told them that their breeding instincts were strong; so strong they could not ever be ignored. Now that they had carried children to term, their body only craved it more and Loki knew the compulsion would only grow stronger. They only hoped Thor could keep up.

Loki’s nails raked into the ice as they drooled and shouted their pleasure. They drew runes of fertility and acceptance on their body, praying they would have ten babies this time. Thor groaned as he emptied himself inside Loki, his hot cum feeling like a brand as it claimed every space inside them, flooding their womb with its potent virility. The sticky, squelching sound of sex filled Loki’s ears, driving them higher and higher until they, too, had crested their peak, digging their nails into the soft flesh of Thor’s ass.

By the next day, they were waddling around with Thor’s cum stuffed up all inside them, massaging their pregnant-looking belly as they visited their people and fed their children. When Loki and Thor were alone, they even put Thor to their breast, moaning as he emptied the milk from Loki’s body.

They were fairly certain Laufey would never invite them back so soon after the birth of their babies in the future.

***

Loki dozed on and off on the bright royal blue and gold divan he was laid out on by the pool, rubbing his little rounded belly as he watched Thor playing with the children in the water. The people had been surprised by how quickly Loki conceived again—how fruitful his womb was—and had created a feast day in honor of the both of them. They asked for blessings of fertility from them both, a laying of hands on women and animals alike. Even the crops had been blessed. Loki was surprised they hadn’t thought to do this before. 

It had been a day full of excitement and color and music. Food was shared throughout the realm, fires lit, and though he was pregnant, Loki made sure they visited every community that had invited them, Angrboda and their four boisterous children in tow. Narfi, Valli, Magni, and Thrud. Thor adored each and every one of them. 

He was two years into his new pregnancy, now, and Loki could tell the babies inside him were sitters. It might be another eight years before they were ready to come into the world. And that was perfectly fine with him. He cradled them in his hands, enjoying the deep satisfaction that thought brought to him. Another _blissful_ eight years of nurturing his children in his womb. What better feeling was there?

Loki opened his eyes, watching Angrboda helping Thor manage all four in their little floating islands. The babies kicked and splashed their hands in the water without a care for drowning as the floaties kept them perfectly situated in the pool. 

Thor had just sunk beneath the water, only to pop up with a loud, wet yell, spraying them all with water as they shrieked and giggled at him, babbling happily. He could feel a knot forming in his back as he watched on, Angrboda turning their attention to him.

“Are you alright, my prince?” they called. Loki knew Angrboda would be at his side in an instant, massaging him, if he asked, but he didn’t want to overwhelm Thor. Instead, he shifted one of the small, round pillows down to cradle beneath his belly, then settled once more, feeling a near-instantaneous relief.

“I’ll be alright, Boda,” he replied. “But I think massages tonight.” He smiled at Thor as he watched his husband.

“I’ll ring for someone later, for his highness,” Boda nodded, knowing they were all that Loki required for his own massage. They had magic fingers, after all. If he was lucky, Thor would bury his cock deep, deep inside him tonight and let Loki feel every inch of it as he slept.

When Loki closed his eyes again, it was to the beautiful sounds of happy babes and an even happier husband. He didn’t need anything more from his life right now. Things might change when the both of them were crowned as rulers of the nine realms, but for now, this was all Loki wanted. He sighed, smiling beneath the warm sun that warmed the little babies inside him. He suspected they took more after Thor, for they were little furnaces all day long; a perpetual warmth that emanated from his womb. Thor could feel it on Loki’s skin, even over his clothes, sometimes, when he touched.

“Wake me in ten, Boda. I’ll come play with the children and float for a little while with Thor.” 

“Of course.”

He knew Thor would be grinning at that. Floating together, taking a break from the children, it always meant more than floating. It was connection, sharing their love and their bodies and their powers. It would help Loki feel recharged, as Thor always had so much raw power to give (and give and give).

Yes, things really were paradise, and he never would have predicted the home he had so hated as a child would become so dear to him when he was grown. He loved his birth realm, the dark and the snow, the cold and the glittering ice, and especially the people and the family that he had there. But Asgard was home, now, and he had everything he needed.

The babies kicked, lazily, inside him, letting him feel their presence and their own happiness as he dozed. Loki placed his hand over each little movement, imagining the contented future ahead of him. He could only imagine a good one.

When ten minutes had passed, it was Thor who came to wake him, helping Loki up slowly from his repose. He placed Thor’s cool hand on his warm, swollen belly. “You have filled me with babes, husband,” he smiled, as Thor leaned down to kiss him.

“And I shall always, if that is your wish, my love,” he whispered, repeating their age-old conversation without fail. “Come, let us play and relieve the weight of our children from your body,” he murmured, pulling Loki’s graceful body into his arms, hoisting him up with ease as Loki laughed and smiled beneath the shining sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you've come to the end. <3 <3 <3 :) It may have been a little sappy, but I hope you enjoyed. ^^ <3
> 
> You can find me everywhere [here](https://linktr.ee/ktspree13).


End file.
